


It Was Never A Game

by FoxGivenBlank



Series: Anti's Game [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: And then the mind control/Stockholm syndrome kicks in, Begging, Blood Play, Breathplay, Choking, Claws, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demonic Anti, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ergo mind control, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hair Pulling, Master/Pet, Mentions of potential bodily harm to the reader, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, No gore or mutilation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, PWP, Reader Insert, Reader does NOT want it at first, Reader tries to run away, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, They only get scratched/cut up a little, blowjob, dfab, dub con, face fucking, fangs, glitches mean he has power over electrical discharge, non con, reader is called kitten, they fail, threats of mutilation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGivenBlank/pseuds/FoxGivenBlank
Summary: You finally found a loophole and ran out into the woods, but Anti was quick to run after you and show you your place beneath Him.[This one is, not, consensual. At all. Stockholm Syndrome, mind control. Anti is playing with his pet and doesn't actually really care all that much. This is the first time I've tried for this type of writing, so let me know any suggestions you have!]





	It Was Never A Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/gifts), [PumpkinDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDemon/gifts).



I ran out of the house. My mind had cleared, I could think again and I had finally found an opening. So I ran. I slipped away outside the warm house, breath coming out in pants, warm and steaming in the frigid air. I was wearing nothing but a white lacy bra which was covered only slightly by my tight white tank-top, with short grey cloth shorts clinging to my legs and calves covered in thick tube socks. My hair was thrown up in a messy tail on my head, just to get it out of my face. My eyes were wide open in fear as I darted as quick as I could into the trees near the edge of the property; it was not too densely wooded, but enough of them to be good for cover once He discovered me missing.

I barely heard the shout that came from the house, He had finally noticed I was missing. I didn’t want Him to catch me; to mark me, to own me again, to show me who was in charge. I needed to get away. I moved even faster, wanting to be fully within the cover of the trees before He caught up to me— I had to get away. I panicked, fearing that He would overtake me and found a tree just inside the forest that was curved, branches sprawling and spiraling toward the night sky. Maybe I could hide and He wouldn’t find me. The branches made it easy to climb, the bark smooth and silky underneath my hand, nothing to catch on what little clothes I had on—it was perfect.

I hauled myself up on the lower branches and they swayed slightly with my weight. I grabbed another branch to steady myself and moved slowly up the tree, growing more and more exhilarated with each foot above the ground I climbed. Maybe I could actually get away-

I let out a squeal as my foot was grabbed, the hand around it tight and unyielding. I was yanked out of the tree, too surprised to grab on tighter to a branch and fight the pull. I fell back into a hard chest and shivered at the heat that emanated from it, I whimpered subconsciously and tried to press myself closer, the cold finally piercing through my fear.

The reverberating growl that tore through the air next to my ear made me freeze and shiver even harder, my eyes drifting shut and my back still against His chest, hands clawing against the tree trunk, trying to gain leverage. His hands gripped my hips tightly, pulling me tighter against His body, His mouth so close to my neck, bringing me closer and closer to losing it, I was so close-

“Such a naughty Kitten, running away from their Master,” His voice purred into my ear. His mouth so close, I could feel the hot air brushing against my neck, my head throbbed from the closeness to what my body craved, what it was taught to yearn for, to need. I could feel his lips brushing against my throat, pulse beating an unsteady rhythm as I tried to push back; I wanted more,  ~~no I needed to get away~~ —

“What punishment should Master give His Kitten, hmm?” my body convulsed against His, spasming, He didn’t even need to touch me, my body primed for His voice alone, but god please - my body shivered again –  ~~no~~...

A moan was wrenched from my throat as a rough hand twined through my hair and yanked my head back; throat further exposed to His wandering eyes, and please-- ~~ no I don’t want it ~~ \--let it be His lips, His teeth, His tongue. His left hand wrapped in my hair, his right hand holding my body tightly to His, holding onto my breast, squeezing and pulling, and oh god yes!  ~~No, I don’t want it, just let me go~~ -

I thrashed against His hold, gasping for air as His grip switched from palming my breasts to wrapping itself around my throat, not able to do more but whimper as His hands played my body just the way He wanted, the way he trained me to respond to; to tease and leave me wanting more, but not pleasuring me as well as I knew He was able. I wanted more, I needed everything He could give me. Needed to have Him touch me, skin to skin, nothing interfering, nothing in the way.  ~~ I, I want to run away, don’t I? ~~

“Please, please, Master, didn’t mean to be bad, please,” my mouth moves, no thought, body shaking and only staying up because He wished me to and held me so tightly against Him. I whined and arched my body even higher up into His hand, wanting more, needing more.  ~~ He’s so warm and patient with me- ~~

The low rumbling growl that echoed through my body had me freezing and a broken moan to tumble from my lips. I was left quivering, but stayed still, knowing that I was treading past the line of what I should be doing, but I couldn’t help it, I needed more; He had to see that, please, more!  ~~ Why would I want to run from Master? ~~

I gasped as He pushed me against the tree I had been climbing earlier, His hand leaving my breast. I whined but did nothing but shake against the tree, His body covering mine, warm, safe, strong. I moaned as His hand once again tore my head back, my neck glistening in the faint light, my pulse throbbing. I heard Him moan lowly behind me, His lips so close to my neck, so very close, and I whimpered as His split tongue lapped at my neck, so soft I almost thought it was my imagination. But the bite, oh the bite was so hard, possessive, dominating. His fanged teeth sunk in my neck and his clawed fingers dug furrows into my hips through my shorts as He made sure I remembered who I belonged to. I writhed against Him, body thrumming in pleasure, eyes so clouded I could see nothing, only feel Him all over me, claiming me again.  ~~ Yes, please Master, claim me- ~~

He resumed the unhurried licks over the new bite mark that was already turning a deep purple, rumbling at the taste of my blood. His right hand trailed up and down my side, running down my thigh, clawed fingers digging in, before slowly running back up to cup my breast; teasing me and then sliding back down to my hip. I was delirious in need, and I knew He was doing this as a punishment, and I have never loved and hated something as much as this, this in-between of pleasure and punishment.  ~~ Why would I incur His wrath, He takes care of me, such a good Master- ~~

A choked moan escaped me as He finished playing, His hand grasping my hip tightly and grinding my ass into His already rock hard cock. I could feel His grin against my neck, breath hot as I could feel His body twitching with need as well.

“Turn around, knees, now.” I could hear His voice glitch out ever so slightly with lust as He ordered me down to my knees; I did so without a second thought, too far gone to even think of anything but His commands, words swimming through my brain. My knees landed hard in the ground as I dropped, hands coming down to the dirt to steady me, looking up at Master for the first time tonight since I had run away.  Why, why would I leave Master? ~~Master is so good to His Pet-~~

His toxic green hair was still in disarray around His temples from His anger when He found out that I had left the house. His eyes were half lidded, green and blue orbs trained on my form as I kneeled on the forest floor, mouth slightly parted with His long, sharp fangs poking through his lips and gleaming with blood from His claiming bite. He had already opened his pants and pulled His cock out, stroking it just inches from my mouth. I bit my lip and watched with wide, begging eyes; I wanted to pleasure, to please, to lick, suck, anything, but I waited—waited until I was told, body unable to move without that order. His eyes sparked as He looked down at me, mouth splitting into a grin as glitches ran across His skin; my legs spread further as I kneeled on the ground before Him, eyes clouded with lust and desire.  ~~ Need Him. Need Him- ~~

“Do you think you deserve this, Kitten?” He growled to me, taking His cock and ever so lightly tracing the head against my lips. I whined, I needed to lick, to suck, but couldn’t, wasn’t allowed to.

“Do you deserve the reward of your Master fucking His cock down your throat, huh?” I spasmed, body yearning to take His cock into my mouth, I needed to taste Him, to please Him as He had pleased me already. I panted slightly, the air not coming into my lungs fast enough, breathing hot air over Master’s already sensitive cock. I could see Him shiver and grit His teeth in a snarl, His free hand bracing Himself against the tree. He pressed His cock harder against my lips, shoving the head inside my willing mouth.  ~~ Yes, let me please You Master- ~~

“Open up, please your Master,” He growled out, desire making His voice dual toned, and I was only too happy to finally have that order. I sucked the head of His cock and moaned at the taste, vibrations moving through the rest of His cock, feeling it twitch in my mouth as I took even more of Him down. I could feel my gag reflex start with only half His cock down my throat, I ignored it and pushed even farther. Swallowing and gagging around His length, barely feeling His hands tangle in my hair and guide me even further down His cock. I finally reached the base, His cock filling my throat and cutting off my air as his fingers tightened in my hair, claws scraping against my scalp, letting me feel the slow seeping heat of my blood. I whimpered around His cock, swallowing and licking as much as I could, unable to move even if I wanted to as he ground His cock into my willing throat.  ~~ Thank you Master, thank you- ~~

“Such a good Kitten…” I could hear Him let out a moan, but it seemed so far away, and I gasped as He pulled my head away from His cock, letting much needed air into my starved lungs, black spots blinking at the edge of my vision as my body trembled. My eyes half closed, dazed, unable to focus and panting, needing more air then seemed to be around me. Not enough. I whined through panting breaths, I needed more, I had been good since He caught me hadn’t I? Please, He had to see I needed Him, only Him!  ~~ I’ll be a better pet Master, I promise- ~~

“Up, stand,” His voice was hard, pitches fluctuating with his arousal and need and I tried my best to stand, my knees weak and barely able to support me, but I made it up and leaned heavily against the tree trunk. My face pressed against the smooth bark as I whined again, back arching, trying to entice Him to touch me, use me, fuck me.  ~~ So good, I’ll be so good Master- ~~

I let out a surprised exhale when He pushed me up against one of the lower branches, losing my balance and falling backward, hands scrambling for a hold on the slippery smooth tree. I let out an aborted squeak when He ripped my shorts off, claws shredding through the thin material and causing raised welts to appear on my hips. He let out a pleased moan when He saw that I had listened to His command from earlier in the night and forwent panties.  ~~ Of course I did Master, need to please you- ~~

My chest heaved as I tried to regain my breath from choking on His cock, before my eyes flew open and my back arched impossibly high, ass pressing hard against the tree branch as I felt His tongue against my cunt. He slid his forked tongue over my sensitive clit while His hands circled my hips, spreading me as wide as I would go, claws digging into soft skin . ~~Oh thank You Master, thank You, don’t deserve-~~

“Oh, oh, fuck, yes!” I wailed out as He swiped His tongue from all the way up to my clit, then He sucked and I came undone. Mind separating from my body, floating on a cloud of pleasure.  ~~ All from Master- ~~

“Fuck! Yes, please can I cum, please, please, please…” I arched my back up as high as it would go, and then higher, legs tense against the ground, hands buried in His green hair, urging Him for more, faster, harder, please god more, please let me cum—

He drew back, easily resisting my pull on his hair as He smirked and licked his lips clean of my juices, meeting my gaze. His lips trailed down my leg as He kept eye contact before biting another claiming mark against my inner thigh, sucking at the blood that welled and spilled down my leg. I keened and thrashed in his hold, hands tugging at his soft hair trying to pull him closer.  ~~ Please Master- ~~

“Cum,” and then his lips and tongue were back on my clit, electric currents jolting into me and I exploded with a scream. He kept licking and sucking through my orgasm, pushing me to ecstasy that went on for longer than I ever thought possible. My clit throbbed in time with my heart and my mind could think of nothing more than His tongue in me and pleasuring me, and fucking me, and god, so good—  ~~ I, why would I want to run away from Master? Master is so good to me- ~~

“Hmm, Kitten likes this I see,” He purred against my abdomen, teasingly spreading me open with His fingertips, feather-light teasing touches of his claws against my opening and clit, teasing me into insanity with the danger of being cut open, sliced and bleeding beneath Him, burned and twitching from His electricity. I said nothing, I  _ couldn’t  _ say anything. I simply lied there, panting for air and trembling, jerking up and arching every time He pressed harder or gave a stronger jolt of static into my quivering sex.   ~~ Safe, so safe with Master- ~~

I felt Him move away and I whined, arching up to get Him to come back, and moaned when He all but ripped down my bra and top, catching the skin with His claws leaving slowly oozing scratches down my stomach. I watched His eyes track the blood as it dripped down my stomach, eyes flickering between the green and blue and solid black as his desire grew stronger. Agonizingly slowly He leaned forward and licked the blood, dragging his long tongue up, up, and up until He reached the cuts. My breath caught in my throat as He gave a long glitching moan as He lapped and sucked at the cut, biting at it to draw out as much blood as He could.  ~~ Master loves the way I taste, so glad I can give Master pleasure- ~~

I felt Him grab both of my breasts and cup them, pushing them close together, squeezing and bruising them, thumbing the nipples as he continued to bite and suck at the cut. I whimpered and reached my hands up to thread in His hair, eyes opening halfway to beg Master to do more, to please, please, god please, pleasure His Kitten.  ~~ Break me, shatter me and take everything from me- ~~

I let out a choked gasp as He leaned up and licked one hard nub and bit. Bit down and sucked. His hand reached over and pinched the other nipple, hard enough to send me into ecstasy again with His warm mouth around my nipple and His body pressed so tightly against mine, small sparks of static kissing my skin. He pulled away from my abused nipple, letting it pop out of His mouth before moving to the other, blood staining his lips, chin and fangs a vibrant crimson. Sucking and biting and licking and oh He knew just how to drive me crazy— ~~ Master is perfect- ~~

I whined when He pulled away completely but I was immediately pulled off of the tree, turned, and pushed back into it. My hips and stomach were pressed hard enough against the branch to bruise, hands scrabbling for purchase on the slippery smooth branch as He almost pushed me over and unto the ground, a fall only prevented by his tight grip in my hair. I squirmed and panted, toes barely able to touch the ground, balanced precariously on the horizontal branch.  ~~ Please,please, please, I need- ~~

I writhed against His hold when I felt His thick cock sliding against my ass and pussy, muscles straining as I tried to keep my feet underneath me and my body upright against the branch. His free hand grabbed my hip and He ground my ass even tighter against His cock, roughly tugging my hair and laughing as I whined. His hand moved to my ass, kneading the cheeks and then slapping His hand down, making a red welt. I jerked in surprise, but gasped out pleas for more, needing His touch. He leaned down close to my ear, His body covering mine easily.  ~~ Need Master, need everything- ~~

“What do you say, Kitten, do you want Master’s cock inside your tight little pussy?” His voice dripped into my ear and His cock ground against my leaking pussy, it was exactly what I needed, I craved everything He could give me.  ~~ My body was made for You, Master- ~~

“Yes, please, please, Master,” I whispered into the tree, body too numb to do much else. I could hear Him give a pleased, low hum against my neck as He spread my legs even further and pushed the head of His cock into me. I whimpered as He stretched me, His cock pushing deeper and deeper inside of me. All I could hear was the sound of my own breathing and the low groans that I could feel from Him. Then He was gone, I was empty, and then He shoved Himself back in. I couldn’t form words, I couldn’t think, the only thing I could do was try to push back into Him, and make sure He knew I was enjoying it; wrecked moans, gasps, and whines of pleasure.  ~~ You made me into the perfect pet- ~~

I could feel Him glitching, cock vibrating inside of me. He slipped His hand down from my hair and squeezed my throat tightly, using His grip on my throat and hip to power His thrusts back in, rubbing the length of His cock against spots I didn’t even know existed before Him, pleasing me in ways I didn’t know were even possible.  ~~ You have ruined me- ~~

I barely felt when His forked tongue lapped at the juncture of my neck, but when He bit down His final claiming mark and thrust His cock the deepest inside of me that night, I writhed with a keening moan, thrashing.

“Please, please Master may I cum again? Please, please, please!” I fought against my orgasm until I could hear His permission, oh please, He wouldn’t be so cruel would he?  ~~ You own me now, body, mind and soul- ~~

“Cum, Kitten, cum for your Master,” His voice was static, more than dual toned at this point and I could hardly understand Him through the ringing and throbbing of my head. His thrusts were jerky and He tightened His grip on my throat until black spots filled my vision. I whimpered and tightened around Master’s cock as I came again, mouth open and drool running down my chin and covering his hand on his neck as I went limp. He groaned as I tightened around him, removing the hand from my neck and gripping my hips until I knew bruises would form and I spasmed again as I felt His cum fill me, His thrusts rough and uneven. I panted and fell against the tree heavily as He dropped me to the ground.

“Get up, your punishment is nowhere near done.”

“Yes Master.”

~~ No no no no no let me go let me out I need to get away- ~~


End file.
